


The Sparkler (Cisco Ramon Fanfic)

by Madamrussia13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon Becomes Vibe, F/M, Hacking, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, episode by episode, sopilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena was orphaned at the age of ten and welcomed into a new family with open arms. But on the day of the particle accelerator explosion, she gained the power to shoot sparks from her hands and even create fireworks. But she also got into a fight with her family, resulting in the death of her parents and the harm of her little brother, Layton.<br/>Coming to confront Dr. Wells about turned into her living with him for four mouths while her brother was in the hospital.<br/>Skilled in hacking and being a metahuman, she reveals herself to the team.<br/>Adventure, angst, love, and other tricks will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Gaaahhhhh!” Cisco gives another cry of anger as he shakes his laptop. “Whoa. Are you okay?” Barry asks, sliding Cisco his coffee. “Yeah, it's just that this new RPG I've been playing isn't acting as it should.” Cisco turns to show Barry his screen. “It looks fine to me.” Barry says, giving the screen a good look over. “Yeah, but see this girl?” He points to a cat girl not to far from his own avatar. “She's in the thief class, but you can't really steal from anyone in this game. They only can take things from you if you enter a battle and lose. But this girl has been taking things from me since I started playing. And even when I contact the game’s headquarters to report her, they say the logs say I willingly gave up my stuff to her.” He gave an exasperated sigh. “I’ve checked and it says the same thing.”  
“Well, maybe we can have the lab look at it. I can call it in when we get to the lab.” Barry suggested and Cisco just shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. We better head over before caitlin chews off our heads for being late... again.” Barry laughs and they leave Jitters to venture back to S.T.A.R. Labs.  
When they come to the hallway that leads to the Cortex they can hear someone humming and a furious drumming noise. “I don't think caitlin plays music or hums, especially not like that.” Cisco says, pointing towards the Cortex. “Let's check it out.” Barry says, moving towards the sound. When they turn the corner they see someone sitting in one of the spinning chairs, drumming a song on the desk, and drinking coffee through a twizzler. “Hey.” Barry says, tapping them on the shoulder. They turn in confusion. “What? Did you need something Mr. Allen?” The girl asks, taking off her headphones. The girl in question had a slight tan, brunette buns on top of her head with bags resting across her eyebrows, eyes that seemed to change colors in the light, and her outfit had the two boys in a tizzy. She wore a black crop top that asked ‘Got Milk?’ In white letter, with a galaxy tank top under that, then black, skinny jeans, and combat boots.  
“I'm sorry, but, who are you, and why are you in my chair?” Cisco asks. She looks at him with a glint of amusement. “I'm Serena Takeuchi. Username, TheivingKitten13.” She stands and extends her hand to Cisco. “It's great to finally meet you, DiscoCisco96.” She gave him a knowing smirk as his eyes grew wide. “You're that thief that's been stealing my stuff!” He shouts. “Correction, Cisco.” Dr. Wells says from behind. “She's been hacking your stuff. And she's quite good at it too.” Serena swishes her hand in front of her. “You flatter me Dr. Wells.”  
“Um, Dr. Wells, why is she here?” Barry pipes up. “Oh!” Serena’s hand shoots up like a rocket. “Is this the part where I do the thing?” She asks like a five year old girl. Dr. Wells laughs before giving her the okay to do her thing. She giggles and leads them to the training room where they test Barry’s speed. She hands them tinted safety goggles. “You'll need these if you wanna keep your eyesight.” They put the goggles on and watch Serena, who's standing in the middle of the room behind the glass.  
She closes her eyes and starts to crackle like lightning, but when it gets louder they notice it's coming from her hands and they're multicolored. The sparkles slowly envelope her until she's just one big sparkler. “Her body temperature is so hot, she could melt steel.” Dr. Wells says. “I think that's enough Serena, don't exhaust yourself.” Serena goes out like some strong wind blew away the sparks. “So she's a meta? How did you find her?” Barry asks. “She found us, Mr. Allen. She came to me for answers, and so I gave for them.”  
“So she knows that Barry’s the streak everyone’s been talking about?” Cisco asks bitterly. “Of course I know. I'm apart of the team now, isn't that right Dr. Wells?” Serena says, adjusting her outfit and the two boys look at Wells. One in shock and the other in irritation. “Well, she'll be an amazing asset to this team with her hacking skill and she’s a meta that’s not attacking our city.” Wells looks at her sipping her coffee through that makeshift twizzler straw again. “Through she won't be going into the field for some time. No, she's not ready for that yet.”  
“So, then why is she here?” Cisco asks in a huff. “Oh!” Serena puts down her coffee to speak. “I don't have a suit and first time I used my powers I killed my parents, so most of my time is spent taking care of my little brother.” She says like they're talking about the weather. “So, in short, Mr. Ramon, I'm here to make sure I can control this power that Dr. Wells gave me.” Her phone starts beeping furiously. “Speaking of little bro-bros, Layton got sick at school, so I need to jet.” She rushes towards the door but stops for a moment. “Oh, and was lovely meeting you for real today, Mr. Allen. And... You too Mr. Ramon.” And with that she was gone.  
“Please tell me I don't have to actually have to make her a suit.” Cisco whines. “Well, you weren't actually supposed to meet her today. I was hoping to introduce her more organically. However,” Dr. Wells wheels himself to look over the computers. “She seems to have been too excited to meet you, and took meeting you into her own hands.”  
“Okay, but why the secrecy about her?” Barry asks, making Dr. Wells sigh. “She's been mostly hidden from you because when she showed up to my front door, my literal front door, she looked like she'd just seen something terrifying. It took weeks for her to finally say anything to me, but she told me that when the particle accelerator exploded they had been celebrating her parents 25th anniversary and they were shooting off fireworks and lighting sprinklers.” He watches Serena get into her small car, bopping to an invisible beat.  
“After the explosion, she'd gotten into an emotional conversation about something but she got so angry she had a moment of white out, and she woke up to her family and home torched. When she finally found her brother under the dining room table, he was barely breathing. But the worst part was what she saw when she pulled him out.” There was a pause. “What happened to the boy?” Barry asks. “He had burns across the left side his face. Like someone had smacked him.” Wells turns to them to see their conflicted facial expressions. “My point is, is that you were lucky, Mr. Allen. You were contained and protected. This girl is very sensitive, and her emotions are what dictate her powers, unlike yours she has very loose controls over the sparks. Though I am proud of her. She's never done a full body take over before. I suppose she was just wanting to impress you two. Especially Cisco.” Cisco looks around before pointing to himself. “She wanted to impress me?”  
“Of course, she's lived with me for four months before her brother got out of the hospital and she bought herself a small place for the both of them. I've told her all about you, Barry, and caitlin. It's my belief that she feel a connection with you, Cisco, because of your similar interests in silent films, Netflix shows and comic books.” Dr. Wells looks at his watch. “Speaking of caitlin, where do you think she is?”  
“Right here!” caitlin says, turning the corner. “Sorry, traffic jam. What did I miss?” She asks, a little out of breath. “There’s a new meta-human.” Barry says. “Oh that’s great. Why aren’t you out there trying to catch them?” Barry and Cisco pause and shift about for a moment. “Because she’s going to be working with us.” Dr. Wells says. “I'm sure the boys can explain. I'll be back.” Wells wheels away, leaving caitlin in a state of complete confusion. “What was that about.” She asks. The boys sigh and tell her everything they know about Serena Takeuchi.  
\---Later---  
“Code two thirty-seven, on Wade Boulevard.” Cisco says when Barry picks up the phone. It was late, and Serena really didn’t want to be doing this. She’d rather be with her brother, watching dumb animes and cartoons. She was barely listening when she heard Cisco say that. It made her giggle. Her father had been a Police Academy instructor and her mother was a 911 operator, so she know that a 237 was not what Cisco was supposed to be describing. However, after Barry had to question him twice caitlin finally told him what was really going on, which made Serena laugh. “What’s so funny?” Cisco asks with a bit of bite in his tone. Serena jumps a little and looks back to her phone. “Nothing.” She says. “I need to go. Be right back.” She quickly stands and exits the room.  
Serena leans against a wall and takes a deep breath. “Lightning falls, but sparks fly. Lightning falls, but sparks fly. Lightning falls... but sparks... fly.” She takes a deep breath and sinks a little against the wall. “I haven’t heard you use that mantra since you accidentally melted that lamp post on twenty-third street.” Wells says, sneaking up on her a bit. “I never thought I’d have to. But being around these new people I-”  
“No.” He cuts in. “You mean being around Cisco. I could see it in the way your eyes would light up when I’d tell you about my day and one of his antics. You still have that look in your eyes when you see him. Though, hacking into his game probably wasn’t the best way of getting him to notice you.” Wells says with a laugh. “Then what do you think I should do? I haven’t dated ever and I’m no good with being around boys. I get nervous and... spark up.” Serena sinks all the way down to the floor, looking at her hands. “I just don’t know what to do.” Wells comes close to her and put his hand on her head. “I’d suggest, first, that you return his game pieces, and thereby, extend the olive branch.” Serena looks up at him. “You think that’ll work?” Wells nods and Serena smiles.   
“You seem to know everything Dr. Wells.” Wells just laughs. “I've just been a similar situation with my wife long ago. Don't think too much of it.” She nods. “Alright. I'll get on that.” She says, standing. She looks at her phone a frowns. “How's your brother doing?” Wells asks’ knowing that she's checking for the hospital’s call. “Better, he's in an overnight operation right now. His scars are healing and his hair is almost all the way grown back.” She gives a sad smile. “He's a strong boy. I felt it the moment you introduced him to me.” Wells takes her hand. “And if you need to bring him here, you may.” Her face brightens. “Really?!” When Wells gives a reassuring nod Serena squeals in glee. “Thank you so much.” She bends and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Dr. Wells! I'll see you tomorrow! I've got some homework to follow!” She says, before heading home.  
She opens her home door, quickly drops her things and opens her computer. The olive branch was going to be given and then some.


	2. The Mist

“Barry! You'll never believe wha-” Cisco suddenly stops in his tracks when a small boy comes zooming towards him with Serena close on his tail. “Layton NO!” She cries. But the boy doesn't listen and slide between Cisco’s legs and hiding behind them. “Save me! She's gonna give me medicine.” Layton cries. “Only because it'll make your stitches heal faster.” Serena makes a dive for Layton but ends up tackling Cisco in the process. “She's got my foot!” Layton shrikes. “Get back here.” Serena pulls herself closer to the boy by his leg, total oblivious to the fact that she's giving Cisco and up close look down her ‘Bad Wolf’ tee. “You won't escape this time.” She says through gritted teeth.  
She pulls a syringe from her back pocket and put it into Layton’s calfe. Layton fell like a ton of bricks onto the floor. Serena sighs, getting off Cisco and picking Layton up off the ground. “Why do you have to be so difficult? And heavy.” She mutters to the unconscious boy before lying him onto the labs makeshift hospital bed that they usually put Barry in. “Um, what just happened?” Cisco asks getting off the floor to stand by Serena. “This is Layton, my brother.” Cisco looks at the and immediately sees the resemblance. The boy was paler than her and his hair was in a crew cut, but they had the same nose, high cheekbones, and Cupid’s bow shaped lips. There was just one thing off. The left side of his face was covered in blotchy scar tissue. “He just came the hospital. He had a surgery last night and the stitches are still sensitive to extensive movement. Yet, he refuses to let me put the fast acting healing medicine on him that the hospital gave me.”  
Serena opens a tube and squirts out some clear gel onto her fingers before delicately applying to the stitches on Layton’s face. “He had hair like yours when he was younger. He would ask me to do all sorts of braids and ponytails for him in the morning. Even after I left for college he'd Skype call me to ask for tips on how to maintain all that hair.” She giggles. “One time, he tried to gel it for Greaser day at his school and he ended up looking more like an evil, Italian mob boss than a Greaser. He's so happy that his hair is growing back.” She looks up at Cisco with a warm smile. “Did get the olive branch I sent you?” Cisco raises an eyebrow before his eyes go wide. “SO YOU'RE THE REASON I GOT ALL THAT COOL STUFF FOR MY AVATAR!” He declares. Serena shh-es him. “Yes. I hope you'll accept my sincerest apology. I'm not good with people.” She rubs the back of her neck without meeting his gaze.  
Cisco opens his mouth but is cut off by his phone sounding off the imperial march. “You should get that. I need to put Layton somewhere more comfortable.” She quickly picks up Layton and exits the room. Cisco groans as he answers the phone. “What?” He snips. “Whoa there buddy. I just called to tell you that we have a metahuman caused crime scene. Joe and I will be by later to discuss details.” Barry says. “Cool, see you later.” Cisco says, a bit forlornly. “Are you alright, Cisco?” Barry asks. “I'm great, Barry. I'll get the others and see you in a few.” Cisco hangs up and sighs before calling everyone else.  
\--------  
“Fascinating. A metahuman that can manipulate poison gas.” Dr. Wells says as they all look over the file for the restaurant killing. “It's creepy is what it is.” Serena mutters, drinking a red vine frappuccino with a red vine straw. “But is it just poison gas or can he control all aerated substances?” Cisco asks, coming to join the little gathering. “And how is he able to formulate the connection?” caitlin joins in. “Is it physiological or psychological?” Barry looks at Joe in confusion as Dr. Wells continues. “This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances.”  
“You mean, connect will gases on a molecular level? That's ridiculously cool.” Cisco say. “They get really excited about this stuff.” Barry says. “The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars.” Joe quips. Serena pats his shoulder. “I bet you're fun at parties.” Joe glares and continues with, “Except, Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans.” He gives Serena a look of ‘so there’. “Then I guess it's fortunate the ones you've encountered so far are no longer with us.” Serena chokes on her drink a little.  
“Well, unless we're planning on executing ever super-criminal we stop... You geniuses are gonna have to come up with some place else to hold them.” Joe says knowingly. “A metahuman prison. Sweet.” Cisco says with a smile. “Until we figure a way to remove their powers.” Wells says. Suddenly Cisco gets this glint of genius in his eyes. “There is one place here that might hold them.” Everyone turns to him in dumbfoundment. “You can't be serious.” Caitlin says. Cisco shrugs. “We haven't been down there since--It's cordoned off.” Caitlin stutters. “Cisco is rights.” Wells says. “It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison.”  
“What could?” Barry asks. Wells looks up and briefly glances at Serena. “The particle accelerator.” Serena freezes up. ‘No.’ She thinks. ‘No, anywhere but there.’ In a flash she's taken back to that day. Everyone seemed so happy. She was so happy. Then, the particle accelerator’s boom was masked by one of the fireworks. A bright blue one. It was only her and her brother outside. She passed out in the yard after a big wave of something hit her. When she woke up she felt fine and started to pack for college. But her mother wanted her to stay, get married to a boy she didn't even know. “That's what dating is for!” Her mother says. “I don't even know him! I'm not going to marry someone just because you told me to!” Serena yells back. “Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!” That was the last straw.  
Serena screamed and had a total white out. She has no idea what happened after her scream, but Layton said she turned into a human sparkler. He tried to touch her but she smacked him away. She never even touched her parents. They died by smoke inhalation, or at least, that's what the coroner's report said. “Caitlin.” Even though Dr. Wells wasn't calling her name Serena still snapped out of her daymare. “Caitlin, did you hear me?” Caitlin turns to Dr. Wells who seems to be in mid exit. “We're going down to the accelerator ring.” He says. “Actually Dr. Wells, I could use Caitlin’s help identifying the poison gas.” Barry cuts in. Caitlin gives a small sigh of relief. There's a pause. “Okay.” Dr. Wells says. “If that's okay with you.” Barry nods towards Caitlin. “Let's go.” Caitlin says almost forceful. The both of them get up to go do there thing and Dr. Wells turns to a spectating Serena. “Would you like to join us down at the accelerator, Miss Takeuchi? We could use your welding skills.” Serena’s eyes go wide. “Um. I guess, but, um. Sure?”  
“Great, follow me.” Serena follows with little hesitation. Cisco sees you falling in toe with Wells but doesn’t comment. After many hallways and nearly getting lost once, Serena is faced with the entrance to the Particle Accelerator. Cisco hits a button and the large circle lifts up to show the inside. “The copper in the tube is arranged to form cavities and we can use those cavities as containment cells.” Wells explains. Serena steps in and gives a small gasp. It was huge on the inside. Looking down it looked like a race track almost. “Of course, I have to design them to counteract metahuman abilities but.. it just might work.” Wells says, musing over the machine.  
“We have to decouple the injection system on the gantry level. I’ll be right back.” Cisco looks at Serena, then the accelerator, then at Wells. “Why don’t I do that?” Cisco asks. “I need the exercise.” Wells quips.  
Serena’s pov  
It was strange being inside the thing that gave me the ability to set things on fire, melt steel, and maybe even fly if I had the concentration for it. “Hey Cisco this is-” I turn to look at Cisco but he's frozen in place. His breath deepens and I reach out to touch him. “Cisco?”  
“Cisco, we're ready to go.” Wells says, coming back from wherever the gantry level is. Cisco says nothing, and like a zombie he passes me without a thought. “It must be hard coming back down here.” Wells says, stopping Cisco in his tracks. “A lot happened that night. If you feel the need to talk-”  
“I was just thinking...” Cisco buts in. “We need to nail those voltage calculations. One fault and the helium blowback could damage the mountings.” Cisco resumes walking away after that. “Smart.” Wells says. “Come now Serena. I'm sure we'll need to plan out your job in all of this.” I nod. “Of course. But if it's not to personal to ask, what happened that night?” He lifts an eyebrow. “When the particle accelerator went kablooie, someone was lost, weren't they. I have a sixth sense about this kind of thing.” I try to shrug of the sadness of the question. “Well Miss Takeuchi, I'm impressed with your sixth sense ability, but yes. We lost Caitlin’s fiance that night. He was a dear friend.” I nod. “Of course. Thank you for telling me, sir.”  
“Any time Serena.” He says before we head back towards the Cortex. “Guys! I've got another gas attack! Where is it?” Barry asks over the com. I giggle. “In your bum?” I ask aloud in a terribly executed British accent. “Not helping.” Cisco says, furiously typing on his keyboard. “Okay, I patched into the malls security system. According to witnesses, the gas attack was I the elevator in the north wing.”  
“Which one is the north wing?” Barry asks. “The one with the Big Belly Burger.” Wells responds immediately. I stiffen a laugh at Cisco’s shocked face. “I eat.” Wells says we an off shrug. “Why did you kill that woman?!” Barry yells. “Oi, you got a volume button on that thing?” I reach over to push what I thought the volume button was but Cisco slaps my hand. “Owe! Rude!” I rub my hand and glare at him. “Don't go touching things you don't know how to handle.” Cisco says, pushing a button all the way on the other side of the keyboard to turn down Barry’s excessive yelling. “Great, now why does it say ‘vitals low’?” I ask.  
So, after about two minutes of Cisco scrambling to fix the problem they hear Barry wheezing on the com. “Barry.” Wells says. “Barry can you hear me?”  
“His vitals are weak, but he's alive, Dr. Wells. I'm sure he's fine.” I scoff. I hold up three fingers. “Hey Cisco.” Cisco looks at me and just as my last finger starts to go down Barry crashes into the desk, but not in the way I'd hopped. “I can't breathe.” He wheezes. “He needs oxygen. Get the grass cart!” Wells shoughts. Cisco jumps to his feet and I'm frozen in shock.  
‘Mom! Momma!’ I scream and cough but no one can hear me. I'm alone. Except... ‘Hello little one.’ A man's voice calls to me. ‘What's your name?’ He asks. ‘I-I'm Serena. Serena, um, something.’ I couldn't remember my last name. ‘My name is Eobard. Your mother is gone, but I'll give you a new one. You're going to do great things Serena.’  
“Serena? Serena!” I hear Wells’ voice but I can't see anything. “Dr. Wells? Is it morning already? Did you bring me those chocolate muffins with the crystallized sugar on top?” My eyes slowly open and I come to realize that I am not in my one story ranch, but on a gurney next to Barry, who also happens to be on a gurney. “What happened to him?” I asks sitting up. “Don't worry about him. He'll live. But what I'd like to know, is what happened to you. When Barry came in you froze, you were in shock. That makes sense, but what doesn't make sense is that your eyes started to... Spark over. Your hair stood up, your whole body crackled like pop rocks. And I've only seen you do this once before. Where did you go, Serena?”  
I look around to make sure no one was around. “I saw him again. The man in the shadows that helped me to the adoption center. But, this time I was calling out to my mom, and I could smell smoke and i could tell that the man was blonde.” Wells nods. “This is interesting. A triggered memory from your past created by a traumatic scenario.” He rubs his chin. “There's one more thing.” I say. “I got his name. It's-”  
“How’s Barry doing?” Caitlin asks, coming back from Belly Burger judging from the paper bag she's carrying. “He's fine. Still out cold. Most likely he's still regenerating the tissue.” Wells says. “Did you bring me anything?” I ask meekly, pointing to the bag. Caitlin looks at me like she just noticed that I was there. “Oh, you're still here. Um, sorry, no. I thought you'd either still be asleep or gone. You don't really have any medical training so I thought-” I raise my hand and hop off the stiff bed. “It's fine. I'll just go out and get something myself. Could you make sure Layton stays safe while I'm gone? I might not come back tonight.” I ask Wells. He give a nod, knowing where I'm about to go. I give him the sign for thank you and dart out of the room. I'm so consumed by repeating my mantra that I hardly notice that I bumped into Cisco until he grabs my shoulder.  
“Serena, you good?” He asks. “I can't talk right now Cisco.” I take his hand off me. “I've got something I need to do.” He looks confused but I don't tell him anything else. I exit the building, to swiftly get into my car, heading towards the outskirts of town. It's where I go that I know my powers won't hurt anyone. It's barren now, but it was once a forest filled with pine trees. Dr. Wells would take me here when my powers would act up because of my nightmares or emotional outbursts. I park three miles away from where I really want to be.  
I concentrate as hard as I can and lift myself up into the air, speeding to the middle of the empty lot I've created. Once there I land and fall to my knees. “Stupid. I'm so stupid!” I hit the ground and it shakes a little. “Why am I so useless?” My tears sizzle when they hit the earth. “Harrison said I'd be accepted in time but, I'm not as smart as any of them, I'm not as controlled as Barry, and I can't contribute anything but half witted remarks. I'm as unstable as-” I pause. “I'm as unstable as that gas metahuman. And that storm one I heard about.” I cover my mouth. “I-I'm just a Darth Vader waiting to happen.” I fall onto my back and look up at the inky sky.  
The sun was setting in the west as usual, but this sunset seemed so dull. With a swish of my hand, I set out a large spark that turned into a large blue firework. “Blue is for the blue sky you'll see every morning.” I start to sing. I shoot another spark out. “Yellow is for the sand and sun that are never boring.” Another spark. “Red’s for our love that’s like fire.” A tear falls down my face. “And white is for that burning desire. Come sweet princess, come see the show. Show us your magic, show us your glow. Come loving princess with hair made gold, show us your magic, show us fireworks, so bold.” I cover my face. I've known this song all my life yet I don't know why. “Eobard, did you do this?” I ask the open air, before falling asleep on the hot, smooth ground.


	3. Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part is much more powerful if you rematch the episode... Trust me

What does a lonely girl with no real life do on a day off? She talks to the one person she knows will listen, but he's busy with the fastest man alive, so she talks to her brother.  
“Yes!” I cry, rolling a six and moving my last Sorry piece into home. “That's what I'd call a big win!” Layton looks at me from the other side of the small table. “This is about Barry and that gas guy. Isn't it?” Layton says, head resting on his knuckle. “What? Of course not.” I blink. “What would make you say that?” Layton points the game. “You always make me play sorry with you when you're sad. Battleship when you're angry. And Apples to Apples when you're trying to figure something out.” I laugh a little. “Am I that easy to figure out?” I ask.  
“Not really. I can only tell your mood by the games you play. Otherwise, if you're upset, you get this distent look in your eyes. Like you go to a whole other, empty world.” He pauses. “Is that because of mom and dad. What they wanted you to do?” Layton pulls his knees to his chest. “What? No. No, of course not. I've just had a lot on my mind. Handling these powers, finding a way to help Star Labs, while also working at the flower shop to pay for us. It's a lot to take in so quickly. But I promise you. What happened that night was a fluke. I'm fine now. Dr. Wells is helping me. Helping us. We'll get through this as unscathed as possible. I promise.” My phone vibrates in my pocket.  
“That's them, right?” I check and sure enough, it's Dr. Wells. “Yeah. I guess they think I'll be useful for something other than a pretty face.” I try to laugh off our conversation, but Layton keeps his serious face on. “You're coming back right?” I fluff his hair. “I don't even have a code name or costume. Of course I'm coming back, you goof. Remember, Mac and cheese is in the fridge, and don't eat anything to sweet. I'm thinking of bringing something back. And you know my number if something happens.” I give him a tight hug. “I love you. Be back soon.” I say before exiting out little ranch cottage. I'd bought it with help from Wells. It looks like something out of a fairytale, or more specifically, an adaptation of Snow White.  
“Hey!” I call out. Stepping into the Cortex. Everyone freezes to look at me. “Um, hey, Serena. I thought you had the day off.” Barry says. I suddenly notice the blonde girl next to him. “Oh. My. God.” I mutter. “Welcome, Miss Smoak.” Wells says from behind me. “Dr. Wells. Like the Dr. Wells?” The girl asks. “Please call me Harrison, Felicity.” I mentally face palm. Of course. She's the hacker Wells told me about. She's like the best in the world, or at least that's the big spiel Wells is giving now.  
After Wells’ big speech about looking out for talent and great minds, Barry shows Felicity his speed on his magical treadmill. God, why am I here? There's no welding to be done. No hacking. No nothing! “I'm getting a frap. Be back later.” I mutter. I know no one’s listening. No one ever listens. Except, I can feel Wells’ eyes on my back as I leave. I hop down to Jitters to grab my frappuccino and by the time I'm back, Felicity and Barry are gone. “Where'd you go?” Cisco asks when I step back into the Cortex. “Someone actually noticed I was gone. That's a first.” I say, stirring my drink and leaning on a wall.  
“Okay. One, rude. Two...” He pauses. “Go on I'm listening.” I say with a smirk. “What was that you were saying. That day we got The Mist?” I sigh. “I spent four months with Wells as a highly unstable meta. I was so unstable that Wells gave me a mantra to recite whenever I was stressed.” I explain. “Yeah, but what were the words?” Cisco presses. “It's, lightning falls, but sparks fly. It basically means that I will rise from the bad things that have struck me. Or at least that's what I've come to believe.” I shrug.  
“Hmm.” Cisco looks back at his computer. “Whatchya lookin at?” I ask, looking at Cisco’s computer. “Oh he’s...” I stop myself. “A handsome wanted criminal. Huh. Is this who Barry's after today?” I ask. “Ye-wait, you think he’s handsome?” I shrug. “I guess. But his hair...” I make a gesture to his buzz cut. “What about it?” My face starts to heat up. It's probably not the best to tell your coworker that you like longer hair because you've always found pulling on it attractive if the fanfictions you'd read.  
“Oh, you know. That, uh, cut is so last season. Right.” I quickly put the straw into my mouth to shut myself up before I say anything else. “That's weird.” Cisco says. “Well I mean, not everyone likes a buzz cut. I know that I-” Cisco cuts me off. “No. Not that. It's saying that something's missing from my storage vault.” Cisco explains. “That is weird.” I commented back. “I'm going to go check on it.” Cisco stands and starts to leave the Cortex.  
“I'll come with. I've got nothing better to do.” I shrug and follow him. Cisco power walks to his gadget cave with me not so close behind. He suddenly stops in front on an open black, gate like door. “Oh no. No, no, no no no!” Cisco rounds a hand through his hair. “What? What is it?” Cisco whips out his phone and starts dialing. “Caitlin? Call Wells. We have a problem.” He says. “Are you even listen to me?” I say with a huff. “Why does no one ever listen to me.” I clutch my hands into fists before slamming on into the nearest wall. Cisco freezes.  
“You good?” He asks. “Peachy. Now that I have your attention. I'd love to know what's going on.” I poke him in the chest. “I'll tell you when everyone else gets here, just don't go throwing around anymore sparky fists please.” I nod. “Fine.” I huffed again and we wait for the others to arrive.  
Caitlin arrives first, closely followed by Wells. “How long has it been gone?” Wells asks. “I don't know.” Cisco says, cautiously looking at the storage unit. “I'm going to ask you again, Cisco.” Wells’ voice gave me chills, in the you're-so-dead kind of way. “And when I do... I expect a more specific answer than ‘I don't know’. Now how long has this weapon been gone?” Even in a wheelchair Wells still looks scary as he come to Cisco's side. “A day... Maybe two. One janitor didn't show up for work this morning. He was probably the one who took it. I didn't think that-” Wells slams the door shut, I jump a little. “You didn't think. Because if you had, you would've discussed this with me first your desire to build something that could hurt anyone, and in particular BARRY ALLEN.”  
We're all stiff as boards under Wells’ interest gaze. “I'm sorry.” Cisco says. “If you just let me explain-” Wells cuts him off. “You know how I feel about weapons, Cisco, they do not belong in Star Labs. Now, you are going to figure out a way to locate this gun, and you are going to do this right now.” It's not until he's fully out of the room do I realize I'd been holding my breath through the whole thing. “This thing you built...” Caitlin say quietly. “What can it do?” Cisco doesn't look at either of us. “Bad stuff.” He mutters. I gasp for air. It feels like every ounce of air has left my lungs. “Oh God.” I say before falling to the floor. Tears flow from my wide eyes. I'm stone still, I can't move and I can't hear anything but this high pitched ringing in my ears. Slowly, everything turned white. Never had I'd known such terror like this since... My parents died.


End file.
